SOD
by Patd06
Summary: ...Thought of this when "Want It, Need It" by: Plies came up on shuffle... I stirred out of sleep to the sound of my phone vibrating... Kagura Kaze Do you want to come over?...Sesshomaru's POV...Lemon...


**S.O.D.**

**(Sex on Delivery)**

I stirred out of sleep to the sound of my phone vibrating. I turned over groggily and just stared at the thing for a second, deciding whether or not to answer it. I quickly realized when the buzzing stopped that it was a text message. I pressed the home button to ignite the backlight once more.

_Kagura Kaze_

_Do you want to come over?_

I looked at the time. It was three a.m. and Kagura was asking me to come to her apartment thirty miles away from mine. As I am not one to act without thinking, I pondered the pros and cons before I gave my response.

**Con:** Kagura lived thirty miles away...

**Pro:** When her hands make contact with my skin...

**Con:** I have a board meeting tomorrow at eight sharp...

**Pro:** When she wraps those cherry red lips around my...

Well, that was enough of the thinking. I quickly tapped out my response:

_Yes._

I was stirred out of sleep again, but this time, it was a much more pleasurable awakening. I turned to look at her bedside clock. Five a.m.

"Kagura, it's five in the morning." I said, not making any moves to stop the moves she was making along my shaft.

"I know what time it is, Fluffy-sama." she responded, cheekily. The slight playfulness in her raspy, sexy voice managed to turn me on even more than the slight disrespect in her nickname for me that she'd grown so fond of.

"Pull the covers back. I want to watch you." I demanded. She smirked and did as I instructed.

I watched her small, delicate hand work my length and let out a feral groan. She placed little kisses on my neck and chest, tracing a trail of cherry red marks to her ultimate destination.

My breath caught in my throat as her tongue made contact with my erection.

"Kagura..." I groaned, gripping a handful of her unearthly soft dark hair.

"Mhmm?" she returned, obviously enjoying her meal as much as I was enjoying feeding it to her.

"I want you...to have my baby." I said. I didn't even realize it until it had already left my lips. She stopped and I almost whined. Almost.

"Are you serious?" she asked. She actually didn't look as horrified as I thought she would.

I nodded.

"Okay." she said, kissing my lips.

I pulled her to my chest, crushing our bodies together, not wanting to let go.

I quickly switched our positions so I was hovering over her. I stared into her crimson eyes and watched her face as I pushed myself into her heat.

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered. I loved it when she whispered my name like that.

"Kagura..." I groaned in response, as slid in and out of her slickness. She felt so good, so right; if it were possible, I'd never leave her insides.

"I..." She began a sentence but was cut off when one of my thrusts hit the right spot.

I brought her left leg up to my shoulder so I would be able to go deeper. The sound of her moans filled the room, and as I felt her walls clench around my length, I filled the room with some groans of my own.

I changed our position again, so that I was sitting with her wrapped around me.

"Sesshomaru, you're a beast..." she rasped sexily in my ear. She licked my ear and a growl escaped my throat as my thrusts quickened.

I gripped her milky hips with my strong hands, pushing myself even deeper inside her. She let out a grunt.

"Sesshomaru, I can't take it anymore." she whined, her claws streaking down my back. I winced at the slight pain but did not stop my movements. "I love you!"

She bit hard into my shoulder as I returned the action against her neck. I felt her essence drip onto the bed as I shot my seed into her womb. I all but collapsed onto her, licking the wound that sealed our mating. She wrapped her delicate arms around me.

"And to think I only called you when I wanted to fuck you or when I needed you to fuck me." she said.

"Which was it this time? Did you want it or need it?" I asked, drily.

"Needed." she responded.

We stayed silent for a while; I listened to the sound of her steady heartbeat.

"I love you, Fluffy-sama." she said, gently running her fingers through my silver mane.

"I love you, too, wind witch." I said, wistfully tracing the shell of her pointed ear. "Always."


End file.
